Tubal Cain
|-|Tubal Cain= |-|Kai Sakurai= Power and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A | 1-A Name: Kai Sakurai, Tubal Cain, Tenma Akuro Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 73 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #2 | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility Negation, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Durability Negation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Absorption, Rotting and Poisoning matter around him (regardless of weather they are physical or intangible, said poison also damages and rots souls as well), Lightning Manipulation Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks | All his abilities with the addition of Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Abstract, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Able to harm fellow LDO members with only regular attacks, stated to be capable of crushing an entire mountain at his peak. Comparable to, if not superior than, Wilhelm.), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul or with his Briahs | Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Beatrice while she was using her Briah and can use it himself) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class PJ+ | Outerversal Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Regular LDO members are impervious to any weapons made by mankind including the Tsar Bomba, comparable to Wilhelm), Regeneration and Immortality make him difficult to kill | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, Several Kilometers with Musashi's Briah | Outerversal Standard Equipment: * Wewelsburg Longinus: His Holy Relic. An inferior version of Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament. Due to its properties, any Sakurai who wields it will become a zombified version of themselves. The spear can take any form to fit the characteristics of a Sakurai's Briah. Intelligence: As Tubal Cain he is mindless, but as Kai Sakurai he has 60 years of combat experience and was also the student of Beatrice Weaknesses: As Tubal Cain, he can attack the wrong target if they mentioned that the target is Reinhard | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tubal Cain Curse: As a member of the Sakurai clan, Kai can use the Briahs of his ancestors (Musashi Sakurai and Rei Sakurai) instead of one standard Briah. Kai is a special case as when he turned into Tubal Cain it also absorbed Beatrice, so he is able to use a total of four Briahs. * Musashi Sakurai: Musashi Sakurai's Hadou Briah, his desire "I want to pass on the curse" which allows him to create a cloud that corrodes and poisons anything it touches. * Rei Sakurai: Rei Sakurai's Hadou Briah, his desire "I want to force the curse onto others". It turns Longinus into a spear, which can shoot out poison. Like the first Briah, it corrodes and poisons anything it touches. * Kai Sakurai: Kai Sakurai's Gudou Birah, "I want to take the curse onto myself". As with the previous Briah, it allows Kai to decompose anything he strikes. Among the three generations of Tubal Cain, Kai is the strongest of them all. * Donner Totentanz Walkure: Beatrice's Briah, which Cain obtained after Kai and Beatrice were absorbed. This allows Cain to gain the properties of lightning, becoming intangible and moving at the speed of lightning. After Kai and Beatrice split, Tubal Cain lost this ability. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1